Last Summer
by Melody Malone
Summary: *oneshot songfic* School has started up after Lava Springs, and Troy notices a major change in Gabriella. She won't listen when he speaks to her, so the only way he can get through to her is with a letter.


**The fanfics aren't necessarily completely based on the songs, but the lyrics and certain lines provided the base for them.  
Credits: Songfic based on "Last Summer" by Busted.**

* * *

"**Last Summer"**

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I know it's stupid to be writing this, even though I see you every day at school, but I never get a chance to speak to you anymore. We've barely been on any dates since school started again, and I don't buy you needing time to study. You're the smartest girl in school, and the most talented. And I know that you're not at home studying when you turn my dates down, because your mom tells me how you're out with your best friend._

_Don't you remember summer at Lava Springs? Sure, we had a lot of problems at the start, but spending the whole summer with you was pretty amazing. When I saw you in the crowd at the talent show, you were so breathtakingly beautiful, I didn't think I could sing. I know what you're thinking, your wildcat could never be left speechless. But that's the effect you have on me. I just don't know how you do it. All I can remember from the first part of the summer is how the more Sharpay spent time with me, the more scared I was that I was going to lose you to Ryan. You two got so close. You have no idea how jealous I was of him, even if you just smiled at him. It felt like he was stealing the most important thing in my life away from me, and there was nothing I could do._

_Remember when we spent the whole day messing around in the pool? And I kept splashing you? In the end, you came over to me all cute and pouty - but instead of kissing me like I really wanted you to, you gave me a cute smile, and pushed me under the water. You know my ears were blocked for a week after you did that? I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to blame yourself for hurting me. You used to be sensitive to other people's feelings. But not anymore. You're just like the ice queen herself._

_Then when we got back to school, everything changed for the worst. Sharpay knew that she had no chance of ever getting the parts that she wanted, and had to get you onside. Being pretty annoyed at Ryan still helped her ditch him with ease, and allowed her to start being nice to you. You couldn't even see what she was doing. You thought her paying for sessions with her private vocal coach was just her turning over a new leaf, and trying to make an effort to be friends with you. I tried to tell you what she was doing, but you wouldn't listen to me. Then you started sitting at the drama table, and being as rude to Kelsi as Sharpay was. I remember Kelsi telling me how she had tried to show you a new script she had been working on, writing lead roles for me and you, and you dismissed her. You told her how you would never be in a show that was so badly wrote, and that she needed to stop trying to be a fairy godmother. You and Sharpay were in hysterics about that, especially when Sharpay ripped the script up, and handed it back to her, saying how she was getting a professional to write the next musical. Kelsi came over to us, which she never does unless you're around, and cried about how horrible you had been. She actually told us how you had made her lose her faith in her own writing. You destroyed her dreams that day, it took weeks for us to build her confidence up again. You told me how you were just being honest about things to her, and that she'd be fine, and I accepted that, like the idiot that I am. _

_But when you started being mean to Taylor, I was speechless. Taylor tried to talk to you about the decathlon team, and you told her how you weren't a geeky freak like her anymore, and that you had better things to do with your time than play with chemicals and write stupid math equations. But unlike Kelsi, Taylor's strong. Instead of breaking down in tears, I thought for a second then that she was going to break your nose for saying something like that. Sharpay didn't even need to say anything, you'd done all the damage by yourself, and as much at she pretended she didn't care, it was clear that Taylor was heartbroken. How could you do that to her? Taylor was the first person at the school other than me to accept you regardless of your likes and dislikes, or your talents. I tried to talk to you about that as well, but you told me how it was none of my business, and that Sharpay was right to not like her all along You ruined your friendship with your best friend, just because Sharpay didn't like it. That doesn't sound like the Gabi that I love. Or at least, loved._

_It wasn't long after that that you quit the scholastic decathlon team, and because the newest vice president of the drama club. That was of course, after you both voted Ryan out. As much as I hated him over the summer, he's a pretty cool guy. After you both exiled him from the drama club, he's been hanging out with me and the others. Him and Kelsi are actually getting really close, and it's cute. He told me how bitchy you were to him after you started being friends with Sharpay, and how despite how nice you were to him over the summer, you berated him constantly, almost as much as Sharpay. But hey, it's your loss, not ours. You've both lost the drama club the best dancer they've ever had._

_As I'm writing this, you're at the back of the class, giggling with her. You stopped sitting with me a few weeks ago, saying how I was disrupting you. You just turned down the lead role for the new musical because Sharpay wanted it, even though Darbus tried to give the role to you. You tried to get me to audition, because Sharpay wanted me to, but I lied to you, and told you I was too busy with basketball. I knew what she was planning, and I'm not as drawn into her lies as you are. Me and you are still dating, but I'd hardly call it that anymore. You only see me when you're not busy with drama, or going to the mall with Sharpay. And even if we do go on a date, we always 'accidentally' meet Sharpay out. And even if she isn't there, she's all you talk about. You don't even have time for me at school. If I try and talk to you, you don't listen, and even if you do, you don't care what I'm saying. I feel so unimportant to you now._

_You really are a beautiful girl, but you have such an ugly personality these days. Last summer, you were the sweetest girl to everyone around you, and you would never say a harsh word to anyone. Now all that comes out of your mouth is nonsense, and drivel that's been made up by Sharpay. Since when did you become a puppet?_

_So the point to this letter? It's the only way I can hold your attention for longer than 10 minutes to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you for weeks. My dad's been offered a better paying job in California. He was going to wait until I graduated to accept it, but because of my basketball skills, I've been offered early acceptance to a college, regardless of my grades. I can drop out right now, and it won't matter. When my dad told me though, I didn't want to go. The thought of leaving you a second before I had to made my heart break. There would never be another summer with you like last summer if I left now. If I stayed until graduation, I could spend the summer before college with you, maybe we could go on vacation or something. But then every time I tried to talk to you about it, you'd just nod and smile, but never really listen to what I was saying, or tell me you'd talk to me about it later, because you had to go with Sharpay to pick out new outfits for the show. You told me you'd call me later, and you never did. I waited by the phone for you all weekend, and you never called._

_So because of that, Gabriella, this is the last you'll hear from me. As far as you, and your new little conceited world are concerned, Troy Bolton doesn't exist. Me and my parents are moving Friday. If you ever come to your senses again, you can give me a call. But I won't be waiting by the phone anymore for you._

_I don't want an argument, or you crying at me to stay. I just want to hold onto the happy memories. Like summer at Lava Springs. Of us having picnics on the golf course, or us singing together on-stage, or all the plans we made that we never got to do. That was my Gabriella, not this broadway wannabe._

_Goodbye Gabriella,_

_Love you always,_

_Troy Bolton._


End file.
